The effect of Jealousy
by Katnissxo
Summary: Loki built walls around his heart, but the girl that breaks them also breaks his heart, when he finds out she is dating Thor.


Hi guys,

This story is actually one that my friend wrote but she doesn't have an account yet, so we hope you like it. The only things we own are Corrine,Ro and the plot.

Katxo+Lokilover73c

Sunlight lit up the meadow on Asgard, in which 4 children were sitting. Thor the oldest with dirty blonde hair sat next to a girl with strawberry blonde hair called Rosalina, or Ro for short. Under a tree, in the shade sat two black haired children, Loki and Corrine. Wherever they went, they went together, and as unlikely as it seemed Loki and Thor were brothers and Ro and Corrine we sisters. The siblings had opposite personalities and always bonded more to the other pair.

Loki and Corrine were uncontrollable when they were apart, but when they were together they were uncontainable and caused chaos in opposite sides of the kingdom. If not for Thor and Ro then the Kingdom and its subjects would have gone insane by the time the pair reached 5.

Wherever Loki was Corrine would be and vice versa, they had bedrooms next to each other and a door that meant they could go into the other. Whereas they had a very close friendship, Thor and Ro were very serious and ambitious. Thor prepared for the throne and Ro had decided to go to Earth and protect it. At this point Loki didn't want the throne or any other form of power. It was as time went on that he changed.

They all changed...

 **20 YEARS LATER**

"Hey Loki, do you want to come to the dark tree with me?"asked Corrine, her midnight blue eyes shone with hope, that he would go with her and that he'd take a break from "trying to make Odin proud".

"Corrine, we have talked about this. I am busy. I don't have time for your foolishness. Shouldn't you be serving your sister, and training? I have enough on my hands as it is, with Thor receiving Mjolnir, I MUST prove myself more than ever. I don't have time to be babysitting you."he replied with a glare.

Corrine marched off with her head held high, and tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

 **MANY YEARS LATER**

Loki reached the meadow and saw a familiar figure sat under the tree, reading a book. As he got closer he recognised her midnight blue eyes and ebony hair.

It was Corrine. Even after all these years, she returned to this place which held millions of memories.

Loki PoV

It was Corrine. She was still here. After all this time. Being engrossed in the book she was reading, she didn't notice me until I covered both her eyes with my hands. She leapt up and gasped, chuckling I said, "Remember me Corrine?"

I felt her questioningly turn around and say "Loki?" Her lip trembled and her eyes watered, and I pulled her in for a hug. She flinched but I dismissed it and replied, "yes , Corrine. It's me." A huge grin broke out on her face and she began laughing.

We talked for hours and everything was just like when we were kids. Until I asked, "How is Ro?" She froze and began glaring at me.

"I thought we'd agreed never to talk about them, between us?" Okay that was weird, she was overreacting, for nothing.

"Well, I was just asking." She replied stiffly and her mouth was in a tight line.

"She's fine." Hmmm, something wasn't quite right.

"Well, aren't you going to ask about Thor?"

"No, I'm not, besides I don't need know. You're the one that bought it up" Well, I'm sorry for asking. "Aren't you even mildly curious to know what happened since you were gone?" There was a lot that she'd missed.

"Well maybe you want to know what's happened while _**you**_ were gone?" Okay, I admit, that now peaked my curiosity.

"Go on then? What's so great that I need to know about?"

"I'M GOING OUT WITH THOR!" She blurted out. Yeah right.

"Sure you are. And I'm sure your name is Jane Foster too." In an instant Corrine's hair had changed to brown and she had hazel eyes.

"Believe me now? Or will you only believe when I visit Thor tomorrow."

She wasn't kidding., she was DEFINITELY Jane Foster. In all the time that I knew her, she had never been able to change forms, so how now? Time would tell see if she was really telling the truth.

"When did that happen?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"While you were gone." Was the curt reply.

"Okay... So do you come here every day?" She nodded, "how are your parents?"

Again a curt and stiff reply,"fine."

"When do I get to see them?"

"You can go see them now if that's what you really want." I hadn't seen then in so long, I wonder if they'd recognise me.

"Wait... You're coming too, right?" She was acting so strange, maybe they'd quarrelled and still hadn't made up.

"No. They don't wish to see me." Yep, definitely quarrelled.

"Ok, then." And I grabbed her and teleported to her house.

Before she had the chance to stop me, I knocked on the door,a do it was opened by her father. The minute he saw her he started ranting about how she wasn't welcome, and she was a disgrace to the family. I cleared my throat and as soon as he set eyes on me all hell goes loose. He tries to attack me, but was stopped by his wife and a knife goes hurling through the window, I turn to see that Corrine is bleeding and for both of our safeties I teleport back to the meadow.


End file.
